Walking with Vegetables?
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: During a normal experiment that will supposedly solve world hunger, Phineas and Ferb unwittingly give rise to a race of living veggies! And what's worse, Doofenshmirtz is creating an army of mechanical rabbits to devour all the vegetables in the Tri-state Area! My first P&F fic ever! NOT plagerism of CwacoM 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Buckle up brothers and sisters, this is my very first ever Phineas & Ferb fic! And it's gonna be a weird one! You probably shouldn't expect any songs, sorry! I'm not really the best person to come up with those things! By the way, if any of you out there consider this plagerism of Cloudy With A chance of Meatballs 2, you are surely mistaken!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>It was another normal afternoon in Danville, Virginia, and of course by that I mean the local boys, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, were planning to create something big and awesome that bent the very laws of mental comprehension. It was their thing. And of course, their sister, Candace, would feebly attempt to bust them, only to fail.<p>

The aforementioned boys were in their garage, experimenting with various chemicals using their high-tech chemistry set that their dad got them last week.

"Alright, Ferb," Phineas said when he finished mixing two bubbling liquids. "I think it's finally ready!" The silent, green-haired boy gave his step-brother a thumbs up. At that moment, a visitor entered the garage. It was none other than Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the boys' neighbor and friend, especially towards Phineas, in her mind at least.

"Hey guys! Whatcha' doin?" She said in her normal demeanor.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas greeted her as he looked up. "Ferb and I were just putting the finishing touches on our latest invention." Not a minute later, Phineas & Ferb's other friends, Buford and Baljeet, appeared on the scene.

"What's up, Dinner Bell?" Buford said in his gruff voice.

"Hey Buford, Baljeet. You're just in time to witness our next project!" Phineas said.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, you know how people in other countries are facing starvation due to overpopulation, global warming, and not enough suitable farmland?" Phineas began. Assorted "yeses" came from everyone else in the area, except Ferb.

"Well, Ferb and I have managed to create a solution to that problem!" Phineas held up a flask containing a dark amber-tan liquid that bared some resemblance to vegetable oil.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked.

"It's a special syrum that acts like a kind of super-fertilizer, and it will make crops grow at an almost supernaturally accelerated rate, therebye massively multiplying the World's food supply and ending starvation in all parts of the world!" Phineas explained.

"It kinda looks like vegatble oil." Isabella pointed out.

"That would make sense, since vegetable oil is one of the main ingrediants." Said Ferb. Baljeet then spoke up.

"Wait, how would vegetable oil help vegetables grow faster?" He asked.

"Well, it's vegetable oil mixed with various other fertilizing chemicals into one complex concoction, so it's a combination of each chemical effect." Phineas explained again.

"Oh." The others said in unison.

"We were just about to test it out on this carrot seed." Phineas said, holding the small seed. "Care to watch?" Everyone answered yes, of course. Phineas planted the seed in a pot and poured a single drop of the super-grow formula into the dirt. At first, nothing happened. Phineas then realized,

"Hey, has anyone seen Perry?"

"Hey, Look! Something's happening!" Buford exclaimed as the pot began to quiver. The seed had absorbed the drop, rooted, and was now growing fast.

"It's working!" Phineas exclaimed in excitment. Everyone watched in awe as the pot and soil quivered faster and faster. All of a sudden, the movement stopped, and a large, bright orange, ripe, full-grown carrot poked up through the soil.

"YES! It worked!" Phineas said excitedly, followed by everyone else. "Finally, world hunger will come to an end!" Suddenly, however, the carrot began to quiver slightly, something Isabella pointed out.

"Um, Phineas? I think something's happening!" She said. Phineas turned to see that the carrot was growing two odd-looking stumps near its top, one on each side.

"Well that's weird." Said Phineas. Everyone watched in silence as the lumps quickly sprouted into long, skinny projections that had 3 toe-like digits on each one.

"Since when do carrots look like that?" Buford said out of curiosity.

"They don't!" Baljeet said, frightened. The two sprouty-things then stiffened and bent halfway down, a bit like a bird's legs. No-one spoke, and watched in wide-eyed shock as the branch-like projections moved on their own and placed the digited ends on the soil surface, and the carrot seemed to be trying to push itself out of the pot! After several moments that felt like hours to the kids, the branches gave a final push and the whole carrot was pulled out of the soil. Two black dots appeared a few centimeters in front of the branches, which now functioned as legs, holding the carrot up on its side. The dots opened and closed twiced, as if blinking. The carrot stared at the children, and suddenly opened its long, narrow "mouth" and squeaked. Phineas, Ferb, and the others, shocked beyond belief, screamed loudly, prompting the carrot-creature to screech as well.

"Holy crap! What is that thing!?" Buford yelled.

"I am horrified!" Baljeet girly-screamed.

"Everyone calm down!" Ferb yelled, effectivly quieting the others in the room, including the carrot-creature.

"Ferb's right." Phineas said. "We all have to calm down and not panic." Thankfully, no-one panicked.

"Alright, good. Now, let's just stay calm and find out what this thing is." Phineas said, reffering to the carrot-creature.

Everyone was staring at the stange living carrot, and it was staring back with its shining black eyes.

"Well, I think we can agree that it's still a carrot," Ferb said. "Though a bit more, alive."

"How is this even possible?" Baljeet asked.

"It has to be some kind of effect of the syrum!" Phineas realized out loud. "The formula was supposed to make crops grow faster, and it worked, but apparently, the formula went a step further, and actually created a moving, living vegetable creature!"

"Oh my!" Everyone in the room gasped.

The carrot-creature observed the children staring at him, eyes wide with wonder. He had only come to life a few seconds ago, and so far not a thing made sense. What were these strange, pale, upright creatures looking at him? Could they have had some kind of connection to his origin? Several moments passed, and then Isabella spoke up.

"I think it's kinda cute!" She said. The carrot-creature seemed to like being called "cute", and smiled at the girl as he carefully stepped closer to the kids. The carrot-creature focused its gaze on Phineas and Ferb, and grinned. Phineas was very surprised.

"Incredible!" He said. "This living carrot seems to display a primitive form of intelligence!" Everyone was impressed with the orange creature, which squeaked happily, enjoying the attention.

But suddenly, the moment was rudely interrupted when Phineas and Ferb's sister, Candace, barged in through the door connecting the garage to the rest of the house; she had heard their screams.

"Alright, what are two doing this time?" She probed. Immediately upon her entrance, the carrot-creature squeaked in fright and tucked its legs into its body and shut its eyes, taking the appearance of a normal carrot. For a moment, the boys did not answer, which lead Candace to ask again.

"I said, what are you doing?!"

"Um..well, Ferb and I were just...uh.." Phineas stammered. Candace was not impressed, to say the least. However, at that moment she noticed the "carrot" sitting around the boys' sciency-things.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the vegetable.

"What's what?" Phineas re-questioned.

"That!" Candace sternly answered, pointing to the carrot again, which Phineas and Ferb were feebly trying to hide behind themselves. "Is that some kind of carrot?"

"Well, yes..kind of." Phineas responded sheepishly. A disapproving look plastered itself on Candace's face.

"Seriously? A dumb carrot? This just plain pathetic for the two of you." She said as she stepped over to the pot. "I mean, really?" Candace picked the carrot up(which I should say, terrified it), despite what Phineas said.

"Wait, Candace! It's not an ordinary carrot!" Unfortunatly, his sister did not listen.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bet it's some nuclear-powered generator carrot!" The redhead said sarcastically. "Or some kind of robotic spy carrot!"

"Candace you have to listen to me!" Phineas tried to explain, but was shrugged off by the young woman.

"No, Phineas." She rudely said. "In fact, I am going to take a bite out of this carrot right now to show you how ridiculous you can be." Phineas and friends watched in horror as Candace was about to bite the carrot, and as it approached her mouth, the carrot opened its eyes again, and, once it saw where its nose was going, it let out an animalistic screech of terror!

**"NRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

...Prompting Candace to look and scream as well.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter! Next time: Perry is given his mission, and we find that ol' Doofenshmirtz is up to something...irregular...<strong>

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ll already! In the one part, Perry goes after Dr.D, and andace calls Mom.**

* * *

><p>While Phineas and Ferb were showing their creation to their friends, their pet platypus, Perry, sneaked behind the house and donned his secret agent mode, complete with a cool fedora. Perry looked around to make sure nobody else was nearby, and pressed a button on his spy watch, which opened an elevator in the side of the house, which the agent stepped into. As the elevator slowly descended, Perry had some time to himself...it was boring.<p>

Perry then dropped into his chair in the O.W.C.A secret base underground, where he was met by the face of Major Monogram.

"Good afternoon, Agent P." Monogram said. "Our field agents have been reporting several instances in which strange rabbit-like machines were seen openly attacking restauraunts and other cullinary places and devouring all the vegetables in sight, and as of recently, up to 69% of all farms in the Tri-state have been raided and stripped of almost every single vegetable." As he said this, clips of the robot rabbits' attacks were shown. Monogram spoke again.

"We aren't entirly sure what is going on, but we can only assume that Doofenshmirtz is responsible. Find out what's going on and put a stop to it!" Agent P saluted his boss and flew out through a hatch in the ceiling via jetpack. As he left, Monogram said,

"Hurry Agent P. Our nation's health and supply of vitamens A through K are in your hands."

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace and the carrot-creature were both still screaming. After another minute, the carrot-creature bit Candace's finger and dropped to the ground, and quickly scuttled over to the kids in fear. Candace was still freaked out a bit.<p>

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Screamed.

"Calm down, Candace!" Phineas tried to tell her. "You just scared him!"

"I scared HIM?!" Candace yelled in anger and confusion. "It bit me!"

"Well, maybe YOU shouldn't have tried to take a bite out of HIM!" Isabella said as she scooped up the frightened carrot-critter in her arms.

"Alright, alright." Candace said, now less panicky. "Just tell what that thing is."

"Well, it's a carrot." Phineas said flatly.

"I can see that." Candace said, slightly annoyed. "Any other details? Like, maybe, why it has legs?"

"Well, you see," Phineas tried to explain. "We originally tried to make a formula that would make crops grow faster to solve starvation in other countries, but the formula apparently went a step further, creating a living vegetable creature, in this case, a carrot."

"Nice recap." Said Buford.

"So, you're telling me that you guys accidently created a veggie-creature?" Candaced said.

"Yes, yes I am." Her brother replied. For a moment, Candace just stood there, her eyes constantly switching back and forth between Phineas and the carrot-creature, and one time at Ferb, for whatever reason. After another minute or so, Candace said,

"You guys are SO busted!" And ran into the house to call Mom, who right now was out shopping at the Women's VERY Specific Medical Needs store. Let's just say that being there wasn't something to be proud of. Linda was in a generic aisle that some would rather not mention, when she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Seeing that it was Candace, she sighed and prepared herself for what was to come.

"Alright, Candace. What have the boys done this time?" She answered the phone, and was met with loud yelling, the norm.

"MOM!" Screamed Candace's voice from the other end. "Phineas and Ferb made a living vegetable!" Linda of course wasn't very surprised.

"Um, Candace? All vegetables are alive, at least until you slice them up and toss them in a salad or other vegetable-based dish." She responded.

"Yes, but THIS living vegetable has legs! And it bit me!"

"Candace, don't you think this is little too far gone?" Linda said.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked.

"I mean, isn't it going a bit too far when you accuse your brothers of making a vegetable creature, when it appears that they just have taken an interest in being farmers?" Candace was taken aback a little at this, but then resumed her ranting.

"But MOM! I'm telling the truth! That thing the boys made really bit me, and is very much alive! All you have to do, is come home and see for yourself!" But Linda was no longer listening.

"Look, Candace." She said. "Come back to me when the boys are supposedly building some giant machine that alters the universe or something, because I need to get back to my shopping, and frankly this is ridiculous."

"But Mo-" Candace was cut off as Linda hung up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!<em>**

Perry approached Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building on his jetpack in little time. He then proceeded to crash through the wall into the evil doctor's apartment. Suddenly, he was tackled by an unknown creature that pinned him to the floor. Perry saw that it was one of the robot rabbits! The mechanical rodent was roughly his size and shaped like a normal rabbit, but had glowing red, angry eyes and metal jaws lined with razor-sharp teeth. Perry saw that he was surrounded by the robo-bunnies, and had little hope of escape. Suddenly, a figure stepped towards him. It was none other than the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself.

"Ah, Perry the platypus! What an expected surprise!" He said. "I see that you have become aquainted with my Rabbot-inators! Heh-heh, get it? Rabbit, robot, Rabbot? Oh whatever." Perry chattered angrily from beneath the Rabbot-inator. "What's that, Perry the platypus? You want to hear my evil plan? Very well then!"

Doofenshmirtz began,

"You see, Perry the platypus, when I was a young boy back in Gimmelshtump, my parents would always force me to eat vegetables at every meal, even when I was just snacking! And what's worse, Drusselsteinian vegetables were TERRIBLE! I mean, seriously! They were even worse than American vegetables in general! Literally! The day I came to the Tri-state area, I tried a peice of broccoli, which was terrible, and then ate a peice of Drusselsteinian broccoli, and I nearly threw up! And now, I will proceed to obliterate all vegetables in the Tri-state area, using my Rabbot-inators, of which I have a limitless supply, thanks to my new evil invention, the Rabbot-inator Creatorinator!" The maniac doctor pointed to a large machine that was pumping out dozens of Rabbot-inators on a conveyer belt by the minute.

"But wait, there's more!" Doof said. "My Rabbot-inators will devour every vegetable in the whole Tri-state area, and then I, having recently purchased very large amounts of stock in the fruit and meat industries, will become filthy rich! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed his maniacal laugh.

"Well, that whole rich thing is mostly about that my alamony checks have been getting a bit smaller lately, but the point remains! Vegetables will be gone, and I will be a rich man. It's a win-win! And do you know the best part, Perry the platypus? There's nothing you can do about it!" He said before laughing maniacally again. "Rabbot-inators, lock him up!" The Rabbot-inators quickly obeyed and threw Perry into a cage and stood guard at the entrance.

"Alright then," Doof said once Perry was locked up. "Go, my Rabbot-inators, GO! Destroy all veggies!" All the other Rabbot-inators obeyed his command and bunny-hopped out of the apartment, exiting by bursting through the wall, leaving a massive hole. "Ah, I'll fix that later. Anyway, you stay right there, Perry the platypus, while I go buy some more stock in the Danville chicken & split pea soup department."

As Doof went to his computor, Perry tried to find some way to escape, but it was no use. Whenever he reached his arm through the bars, one of the Rabbot-inators guarding him would screech at him and try to bite of his arm. It was hopeless; there was nothing Perry could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear! What'll happen next? Find out soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chapter 3 everyone! The kids now have a little time to themselves with the carrot-creature, and things soon go awry.**

* * *

><p>Absolutely no time later, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were still in the garage, observing the carrot-creature braught to life by the boys' super-growth formula. At the moment, the creation was standing on the table in front of them, staring back. Several minutes passed, and finally, someone said something. It was Isabella.<p>

"Um..Phineas?" She said. "Don't you think we should do something with that carrot-creature?"

"Hmm.." Phineas pondered. "I suppose so. Maybe if we analyze its molecular structure, we could find out just how the formula braught it to life."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ferb agreed. In little to no time at all, the stepbrothers built a machine that would perform a scan of the carrot's DNA, equipped with a brain-scanning helmet and a carrot-shaped holder, obviously.

"OK, it's finished." Phineas said with pride. "Now, let's just get the carrot-" He wasn't able to finish however, since, to the children's surprise, the carrot-creature trotted over and plopped itself on the holder willingly. Needless to say, Phineas was speechless.

"OK then. Ferb, power it up!" He said after a few seconds. Ferb flicked a switch and the machine turned on. The carrot-creature sat placidly as the helmet lowered onto its "head"(the thing was pretty much all head, but you get the gist). For the next few seconds, the machine proceeded to scan the DNA and molecular makeup of the vegetable. The machine then emitted a ding, meaning the scan was complete.

"It's finished!" Phineas said enthusiastically as the machine printed out a peice of paper with the results on it. He took the paper and read over it, a shocked expression forming on his face.

"What's it say, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to put into words." The triangle-headed boy answered. "Which is why I'm going to give you a visual aid!" Phineas pressed a button on the machine, and a screen came out and showed an image of the carrot-creature from the inside.

"You see, the carrot-creature displays most of the normal molecular build of a regular carrot, but it appears that the syrum improved upon all of that." Phineas explained. He then pointed to the X-ray, which revealed that the carrot-creature actually had a brain and internal organs!

"According to the scan, the carrot-creature has grown a brain-like mass of cells here." He pointed to a pink, rounded triangle-shaped mass that resembled a sort of brain, located in the thick end of the carrot. Phineas continued,

"And it has developed a heart, stomach, and other vital organs here!" The others gasped as Phineas pointed to several small but real internal organs within the carrot, clustered in front of its brain and eyes, with the mouth leading right into the stomach. All the kids were astounded, including Phineas himself.

"I've also concluded that the carrot-creature has developed a nervous system as well." He finished.

"So what you're saying is that carrot is now an animal?" Buford implied.

"Technically yes," Phineas responded. "But it's still biologically a vegetable, a plant." Everyone seemed to get it. Once they were done, the carrot-creature hopped off of the machine and stood obediently on the table. The kids still didn't know exactly what to make of it.

"It's getting kinda late." Phineas stated, observing the time on his watch, which was late. "You guys should probably head home."

"But what're you gonna do about the carrot-creature?" Isabella asked. Phineas wondered for a moment, and decided to go with the first thing he could think of.

"Well, we should probably keep it here for further observation." Ferb then carefully picked up the veggie and placed it in a glass cage. Surprisingly, the carrot-creature did not struggle, and obediently sat down in the tank.

"Well anyway, see you tommorow, Isabella!" Phineas said.

"Bye Phineas!" She chirped back. However, as Isabella left for her house, she sighed. As it was widely known, Isabella had always had a crush on Phineas Flynn, ever since the two were young...er. Everyday, Isabella would try to somehow gain Phineas' affections by showing up and helping with their projects. She really enjoyed the brothers' awesome creations, but she had always hoped that someday, Phineas would show his feelings for her, but so far, it hadn't happened. Isabella sighed again and walked away across the street.

As she left, the carrot-creature watched her go.

**"Hrrmmm?"** It said.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, everyone on the block was alseep, except for one: the carrot-creature. The thing was still wide awake in its tank, looking around. It quickly spotted the flower pot nearby. Hastily, the vegimal scrambled out of the open top of the cage and leaped into the pot. The carrot-creature sniffed the fresh dirt, and then sat down and relaxed. With a squeak of slight discomfort, the carrot-creature deposited 3 small seeds from its rectum. It then stood up and used its feet to excavate 3 small holes in the dirt, one for each seed. When it was done, the carrot-creature delicatly picked up 1 seed in its narrow mouth, dropped it into one of the holes, and burried it. It proceeded to do the same with the other two. When all the seeds were burried, the carrot-creature calmly sat itself on the dirt, covering the seeds, and slept the night away.<p>

* * *

><p>Bright the next morning, Phineas and Ferb's respective alarm clocks struck 7:30 and rang at exactly the same time. The boys quickly awoke, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went out into the garage to check on the carrot-creature, though they were concerned that Perry hadn't come back yesterday.<p>

However, when they entered the garage, they were in for a surprise. The brother jaws nearly dropped to the floor(at least Phineas' did) when they that the carrot-creature had reproduced. Right before their eyes, smaller, slighty different-looking carrot-creatures were pulling themselves out of the flower pot, 3 to be exact. The 3 young ones squeaked cutely and gathered around their "mother", the original carrot-creature. Their parent licked them with its orange tounge.

As you can imagine, Phineas was pretty shocked. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and called Isabella, who had just woken up.

"What's going on, Phineas?" The tired girl said from the other end.

"Isabella?" Phineas said. "I think you should come over here."

* * *

><p>Less than a half hour later, Isabella was standing in Phineas and Ferb's garage, along with Baljeet, Buford, and Irving(she had called them earlier, except for Irving). They were all staring at the new carrot-creature family.<p>

"Y'know Phineas, I can respect a decent dose of weirdness when it comes to your projects, but this seriously tips the scale for me." Buford said matter-of-factly.

"It sure does, Buford." Baljeet concured. Phineas was still amazed that this was even possible.

"Alright. So apparently, the carrot-creature can reproduce on its own, without the need for a partner." He observed. At that moment, Buford had an idea.

"Hey everyone! I've got an idea!" He said. "If that freaky-deaky formula of yours braught a carrot to life, Phineas, then maybe we should try it on other vegetables!"

"Hm, well I guess that couldn't hurt." Phineas said. "After all, it might help us perfect the formula."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Buford said uninterestedly. "Let's just super-charge some seeds! I have some cucumber seeds!"

"I've got some parsnip seeds!" Isabella chirped.

"I braught zucchini seeds!" Baljeet said. Phineas cringed a little; he hated the taste of zucchini.

"And I have eggplant and tomato seeds!" Irving said excitedly.

"Um, Irving?" Phineas said. "You do know that tomatos are fruit, not vegetables. Right?"

"Only if you say so, Phineas!" The fan-geek said weirdly.

"Ok then," Phineas said akwardly after a moment. "Do you have any seeds, Ferb?" Ferb responded by reaching into his pocket and taking out a lone pumpkin seed.

"Great! And I happen to be carrying some broccoli seeds." Phineas said.

"Wait a second." Baljeet said. "Is it not a little weird that we all happen to be carrying vegetable seeds with us?" Everyone wondered for a moment, until Buford said,

"Nah." With that, the children each planted their seeds in seperate pots and waited while Ferb added the elixer. In seconds, the pots quivered, and sprouts soon formed into ripe plants. 2 cucumbers, 2 eggplant, 3 zucchini, 1 parsnip, 4 tomatoes, 1 broccoli, and Ferb's pumpkin, which grew so big that it tipped over the pot. As the kids watched, the veggies all grew legs and dropped off their stems(with the exceptions of the parsnip and broccoli, which pulled themselves out of the ground like the carrot did). Once the veggies were free, they opened their eyes and made individual noises.

The cucumbers stood on two skinny, root-like legs and had similar arms and mouths on their raised front ends. The eggplants stood similar to the cucumbers, but in a more upright posture, and small beady eyes with large mouths on their fronts, below the eyes. The parsnip was similar to the carrot, but was bigger, white, had thicker legs with 2 toes, short leaves, and 2 stubby arms below its eyes. The zucchinis were taller and leaner than the eggplants, had no arms, and smaller mouths on narrow heads, facing front. The tomatos had skinny legs just behind & below their eyes, wide mouths, and short arms right below their mouths. The broccoli walked on four legs, and its top was now a big, bushy tail, with the face on the bottom end. Lastly, the lone pumpkin. The veggie-creature was huge, bigger than half Buford's size! It walked on 4 green, thick, vine-like legs, and its small eyes were just behind its huge mouth. The beast let out a mighty roar as it stood up.

For a minute, the kids stared at their new veggie creations, and they stared back.

"Now that's pretty awesome." Phineas said approvingly. The carrot-creature and its children hopped down to the floor and greeted the new veg-creatures with happy chattering, and soon they were all getting to know each other, and their creators, very well.

"You know, I think we should let the veggies outside." Phineas said. "It'd be mean to keep them locked up in here."

"Good idea, Phineas." Isabella said. With that, Ferb pressed a button and the garage door opened up, casting a glare of sunlight into the room. The veggie-creatures were mesmerized, for they had never seen sunlight before. They desperately wanted to run out into the backyard and frolic in the warm glow and fresh air, but they were hesitant. The pumpkin-creature then turned to Phineas and Ferb and grunted almost submissively. After a moment of confusion, Phineas realized that the veggie-creatures were asking permission to go outside. Phineas allowed them to, of course.

"Go on. It's alright." He said to the vegetable. The pumpkin-creature grinned and roared to the others, and they all stampeded out onto the grass and ran around everywhere, thrilled to have all this freedom.

Seeing the veggie-creatures run and play in the yard made Phineas feel good, but it also reminded him of Perry, who as of this moment, was still missing.

"Hey, Ferb?" He said to his stepbrother. "I think we should go look for Perry." Ferb agreed with him, and so did everyone else. Moments later, the kids all set out to look for the platypus, positive that the veggie-creatures would stay out of trouble.

Unknown to them, however, one of the eggplants wandered out of the yard and into the open garage, where it found the formula...

* * *

><p><strong>What'll happen now? Find out next! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**In the last chapter, one of the eggplants found the formula that brought it and it's comrades to life. What shall become of this?**

* * *

><p>The eggplant-creature was exploring the garageworkshop of Phineas and Ferb, who at the time, were searching the tri-state area for their pet platypus, Perry, with their friends. The eggplant was intrigued by all the interesting things inside. He quickly climbed up a nearby work table and peered at what was up there; his eyes rested on the elixer that created him and all the others. Carefully, the eggplant stepped towards the liquid and stared at it. Though he didn't completely know how, the eggplant knew he was looking at the thing that brought upon his origin, and that is something worth staring at. the eggplant snapped out of his trance and stepped around the flask containing the liquid, and he was tempted by it. The eggplant then looked behind him and saw numerous seed packets hanging from a nearby wall, literally dozens of them. Peas, potatoes, celery, asparagus, beets, turnips, cabbage, rutabagas, artichokes, onions, cabbage, and even ones like Chili peppers and rhubarbs. The eggplant didn't know much, but he did know a thing or two about seeds. The eggplant had a thought.

**"Warraa!"** It said in its strange tongue. The eggplant quickly shimmied up the rack the packets hung from and grabbed five of them in his mouth and little arms before hopping down onto the floor, where he found several planting pots filled with soil. He grinned and ripped open the seed packets, and proceeded to plant the seeds in each pot. He then climbed back up to the table and gripped the flask containing the formula, but realized that he would not be able to climb down the table leg and hold the flask at the same time, so he did something more Phineas & Ferb-like. The eggplant took a small sip of the formula, swished it in his mouth, and spat it out into the air, where it landed right in the pot containing asparagus seeds. He kept doing this until each pot had been fertilized, at which point he put the flask back and hopped to the floor to watch his new brothers and sisters grow. However, while he had been spitting the formula into the pots, a tiny bit of it had been swallowed.

* * *

><p>While the eggplant grew more companions, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were scouring the tri-state area for Perry, even hanging up posters and openly displaying pictures of the aforementioned monotreme on billboards. Unfortunatly, they would have no luck, for Perry was still trapped in Doofenshmirtz's apartment, guarded by fearsome Rabbot-inators. Ordinarily, Perry would have escaped and foiled Doofenshmirtz by now, but he could not see any way to get out of the cage with the Rabbot-inators tearing him to pieces. Perry looked around, searching for some mode of escape, but so far he could see none. He then got an idea: Doofenshmirtz said that the Rabbot-inators' prime derective was to destroy vegetables of any and all kinds. Thinking quickly, he reached into his hat and somehow pulled out a large potato, which he proceeded to toss out of the cage and several meters away. Immediately after witnessing said events happen, the Rabbot-inators guarding Perry obeyed their programming and went after the tuber, leaving Perry completely unguarded. Perry then took a nearby paper clip and bent it into a shape and used it to pick the lock on the cage. The platypus dashed out of the cage as the Rabbot-inators made short work of the potato. Suddenly, the Rabbot-inators looked up and saw Perry making a run for it. They shrieked and chased after Perry, dead set on tearing him to bits. Perry, realizing that he would never be able to destroy the Rabbot-inators AND the Rabbot-inator Creatorinator under these circumstances, so he ran towards the balcony, activated his glider, and flew away before the Rabbot-inators could get him. He would have to complete the mission another day. Right now he needed to inform Major Monogram of what Doofenshmirtz was doing. Perry activated his wrist communicator, and an image of Monogram appeared on the screen.<p>

"Agent P? What's happened with Doofenshmirtz?" He asked. Perry responded with his usual chatter.

"Unbelievable!" Monogram yelped, astound. "Doofenshmirtz is repsonsible for the rabbit-bots ravaging town?!" Perry chattered again.

"And you weren't able to defeat him or destroy his -inator because his rabbit machines nearly killed you?" Perry nodded.

"This is very bad news. I'll have to consult this very carefully with the other leaders of O.W.C.A."

"You mean me?" Carl said off-screen.

"Shut up, Carl!" Monogram angrily yelled at his intern. "Anyway Agent P, stand by until we can get this mess sorted out. That is all." Perry's watch flashed off when his boss was finished. Perry then changed direction and headed back towards his family's street.

* * *

><p>Late that afternoon, around 7:00, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends all returned to the Flynn-Fletcher residence with sullen faces. They had had no luck in their search for their beloved pet platypus. Phineas and Ferb themselves were affected worst.<p>

"It's OK, Phineas." Isabella said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"I sure hope so, Isabellla." Phineas said with an obvious hint of sadness in his voice. Suddenly, the children heard a distinctive chittering noise beside them. Phineas, shock and surprise defined on his face, looked down and saw Perry. This, of course, filled the kids with joy.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. He grabbed his pet and hugged him, gladly reunited with his beloved platypus. "Where've you been, boy?" Perry chattered again as his owner set him back on the ground.

"Well, it looks like everything turned out OK." However, Ferb took that moment to point out the fact thet the gate to the backyard was open. Needless to say, this shocked the children.

"I hope our vegetable-creatures didn't escape!" Phineas said. The kids all hurried into the yard, but were met with a surprise: all of the veggie-creatures had reproduced!

There were now 2 more carrot-creatures, 3 parsnips, 9 tomatoes, 2 more eggplants, 3 pumpkins, 5 zucchini, 4 cucumbers, and 3 broccolis. The new veggie-creatures were playing happily with there parents.

"You know, we probably should've seen this coming." Ferb stated.

"Ferb's right, as usual." Phineas said. "Since the carrot reproduced on its own, it makes sense that the others did too." Suddenly, they heard a excited yelp from the garage. The kids and vegetables all turned to see one of the eggplants scramble out of the open garage. It chattered and clucked, telling the others what was happening in the garage. The kids didn't understand, and the eggplant frustratedly motioned for them to follow before heading back into the garage. The children followed, and all gasped in unison when they saw what was inside: more veggie-creatures! 5 new kinds, to be exact. 3 asparagus, 2 potatoes, 3 turnips, and 1 chili pepper. The new veggies were excited to see their creators. The asparaguses stood flat out with 2 root-like legs and arms and the leafy tops were like tails. The potatoes were big and doofy-looking, and had two strong arms to drag their large bodies and wide mouths and distinct eyes. The turnips walked on four legs like the broccoli, and their snouts were the long and narrow roots with closeby eyes, and the pepper stood on two legs with its snout pointing down, looking a bit like the carrots.

"Wow. That formula really works." Isabella pointed out the obvious. The new veggie creatures scurried over to the kids, showing that the asparagus were very fast runners. The veggies crowded around the kids and chattered happily.(A/N In my honest opinion, the turnips are cutest)

"Aww! They're so cute!" Isabella said as she picked up a turnip in her arms, and the veggie joyfully licked her with its pale purple tongue.

"I wonder how these new veggies were created." Phineas pondered. The eggplant then waddled over, and it explained to them by pointing to the elixer, then to himself, and then to the new veggies. At once the kids realized; the eggplant had created more veggie-creatures by will! Suddenly, the chili pepper saw a roach on the floor. Seizing the chance, the pepper faced the insect and shot a huge blaze of fire out of its mouth, incinerating the pest. Needless to say, the kids were amazed.

"Wow! A pepper-creature that breaths fire! That actually makes alot of sense." Buford said, impressed by the pepper-creature's talent. The vegetables in the garage then all charged outside and into the backyard, where they immediately befriended the other veggies. The kids all watched happily while the veggies played in the grass. Soon, however, some of the veggie-creatures crawled over to Phineas & Ferb and whimpered, seeming to ask them for something.

"Maybe it's food they want." Isabella inquired. Phineas pondered this for a minute, and then said,

"You could be right, Isabella. But what would vegetable-creatures eat?"

"Meat?" Buford suggested.

"I don't think so." Said Phineas.

"Plants?" Baljeet suggested.

"That would technically make them cannibals, Baljeet."

"Oh, right."

"Maybe they'll something from the kitchen." It was Irving who braught this up.

"Hmm. You may have a point, Irving. Let's try it." Phineas said. The kids all went into Phineas and Ferb's kitchen and began looking through the cupboards for something the veggie-creatures might eat. While they were doing that, a hungry tomato wandered in through the door. It then followed its sense of smell to one of the cupboards and picked up a strong scent. The tomato quickly went into a frenzy and dashed into the compartment and came out struggling to drag a large bottle of vegetable oil with it. The kids noticed this.

"What is it doing?" Baljeet asked as the tomato tried to screw the cover off the bottle...with its mouth. After several minutes, the cap popped off and veggie oil spilled onto the floor, which the tomato lapped up hungrily voraciously. Phineas, not wanting vegetable oil to get all over the floor, hastily picked up the bottle so it wouldn't spill all its contents all over the place. the tomato made short work of the puddle, and started to whimper again when it was all gone.

"Hmm. Apparently, the vegetable creatures feed on vegetable oil." Phineas observed.

"Wouldn't that make them cannibals as well?" Baljeet said. No-one answered him, though. Outside, all the other hungry vegetables smelled the food and stampeded into the kitchen and begged for food like dogs.

"Well, I guess we should feed them." Phineas said. The kids then all took out enough bowls for each of the vegimals and filled them with the oil, which the veggie creatures gratefully slurped up. Once they were all satisfied, the veggie creatures thanked the kids and headed back outsideto sleep for the night. The kids followed the vegetables back into the garage, where they watched the creatures all curl up together beneath one of the tables and fall asleep.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Phineas said. Soon, all there friends went back home, and Phineas & Ferb went inside to watch some TV before dinner. Their mother got back from the grocery store not long later, and at dinner, the two boys decided to skip on the salad.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Lot's of new veggies, ad I hope you're impressed with the fire-breathing peppers! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Brace yourselves, this chapter is may shock you, it may even HORRIFY you! You've been vaguely warned. **

* * *

><p>The next day, things were mostly back to normal, and the veggie-creatures were still a secret to the others of the Flynn household, other than Candace, who had tried to prove them to Mom at least 2 more times in the past 48 hours, unsuccesfully. It was around noon, and the boys and their friends were sitting in the yard, thinking of what they would do that day. Suddenly, Phineas had a random idea right out of the blue.<p>

"Hey, guys?" He said. "Have we ever built a vehicle that travels on sound waves?" Everyone thought for a moment, and then Buford said,

"No, no we haven't."

"Well in that case, I know what we're gonna do today!" Everyone quickly got to work building the sound wave car, and the veggie creatures even helped them somewhat. Once the invention was finished, the kids all climbed inside.

"Now you guys stay here and be good, alright?" Phineas instructed the vegetables, who nodded their heads in response. "Ok, let's do this!" Ferb switched on the vehicle, and then all the kids made noise to get the car moving, since it ran on sound. In a flash, the car zoomed away at the speed of sound(it drove itself, since the kids were too young to drive).

Now that they had some time to themselves, the veggie-creatures went on and played with eachother in the yard for over an hour. Afterwards, they decided to explore their home a bit. The eggplants went into the garage, but the others stayed out and looked around. Soon, however, some of them went into the house to explore. Linda and Lawrence were at the antiques store and Candace was at the mall with Stacy, so the veggies had the house all to themselves, with the exception of Perry, who had no missions as of yet. Mystified by the new surroundings, the veggies explored every inch of the home, minds filled with wonder. Soon, 3 of them wandered into the kitchen; a pumpkin, an asparagus, and a carrot. The trio looked around their surroundings and were very curious as to what they could do in here. The carrot and asparagus then jumped on top of the pumpkin and leaped up onto the counters to explore. The carrot investigated by the microwave, and, after pressing a few buttons, unintentionally opened it. Out of curiosity, he climbed into it. The asparagus hopped over towards the sink, where he saw a whole group of other asparagus just lying near a wooden board. The asparagus yipped at them to get their attention, but there was no response. Perplexed, the asparagus trotted over to the still ones and gently nudged them. Still nothing happened. The asparagus then heard the pumpkin snort in distress. The carrot and asparagus quickly leaped onto the floor to see what was wrong. The pumpkin was shuddering in fear and gazing up towards several of the counters. The other 2 veggies turned and followed the pumpkin's gaze to where he was looking, and they suddenly looked and felt the same way. Classic horror music played as the veggie creatures looked back and forth at _chopped vegetables,_ cut clean with still-lingering knives. The veggies then let out a scream that could only be defined into two words: pure horror.

**"YRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

The veggies' mad cry of total horror was cut short when they heard the click and creak of an opening door. Without so much as a glance behind them, the veggies ran in a mad dash to the nearest hiding place. The pumpkin scrambled into an open floor cabinet, the carrot scuttled behind a counter, and the asparagus leaped onto the counter and hid himself among the other asparagus just as Linda walked into the kitchen. She had returned home at this time to start making dinner, which tonight, in a horrific turn of events, included salad. The three terrified vegetables stayed absolutely still as Linda went up to the cutting board, took a very sharp knife, and took one of the asparagus from the nearby pile, but the one she took, thank the lord almighty, wasn't the living one. The veggies tried to force themselves not to watch as the demonic knife bared down upon the still asparagus. The three veggies shut their eyes tight and cringed as the sickening slice was heard. As Linda sliced up the rest of the vegetable, it took all the veggie-creatures had not to screech like demons and stampede out the door, for they knew that if they did so, perhaps a similar fate would befall them. The carrot carefully peeked out from behind the counter, and was hugely relieved when he saw that his asparagus friend was still in one piece. However, the vegetable in question feared that he would not remain in such a state.

Soon, the number of lifeless asparagus began to dwindle, and with each chop, the asparagus-creature grew more and more terrified. He could even be seen sweating, and vegetables don't have sweat glands! From beneath, the pumpkin could do nothing as he watched his friend's certain doom approach; the carrot felt the same way. Suddenly, without even realizing it, the asparagus-creature saw that he was the only one left. His veggie-heart pounded with unmatched fear and terror as the hand grasped him and set him upon the wooden slate of death. Knowing that this was the end, the asparagus silently said goodbye to his friends, a solitary tear escaping his eye.

Suddenly, one of the eggplants scurried into the kitchen. He had come into the house to tell the others of an amazing discovery the eggplants had made, but when he saw what was about to go down before his eyes, his mind went blank. Immediatly, he rushed into the other room. The veggies there were struck with confusion. Suddenly, seconds before the asparagus lost his life, the phone rang, succesfully distracting Linda.

"I wonder who that could be." She said before going to answer the phone. Not a fraction of a second later, the pumpkin exploded from his hiding place, leaped onto the counter(which is pretty impressive taking into account the pumpkin's short legs), snatched the asparagus in his jaws, dove off to counter, and scrambled like mad out the door, with the carrot following close behind.

Meanwhile, Linda was met with indeterminable chittering and clucking from the other line of the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

**"Blaarha! Milra!"** the caller said.

"Excuse me?"

**"Rakkachikhidakqadacca!"**

"Who is this?"

**"Weegawagga! Gawaneepa!"**

"Is this some sort of prank call?"

**"Tittgaa-frogghawanna! Qha!"**

"OK, I've had enough of this."

**"GWEEEEEEEEEE-"** The caller was cut off as Linda hung up.

"Kids these days." She scoffed. The scene then switched to Candace's room, where it was revealed that the eggplant had called using Candace's old cellphone that she had misplaced...on a shelf. The eggplant looked out the window and saw his friends now outside with the other veggies. He mentally high-fived himself for succeeding in saving them, tossed the phone, and opened the window and crawled out and jumped, where he was safely caught by one of the pumpkins. The others were glad to see him back safe, and then asked what had happened in there. The eggplant's grin quickly fell, and he sullenly requested for them all to join him in the garage. Perplexed, the others followed.

* * *

><p>Once all the veggie-creatures were gathered in the garage, including the traumatized three, the eggplant spoke to them..<p>

**"Mla warpis vegetables, Mli gorml deekis erfa hylp yithmit ploye ohmio uq mlora Leema-Lima."**

[My fellow vegetables, I bring grave news from within the home of our Creators.]

This was followed by confused chatter amongst the others. The eggplants had been drinking the formula, and were now smarter, and could speek to the other vegetables.

**"Weeg trime imf tleg'thal k bek'tar-fronk iffa-vaglap xcoo ofragg ror mlee xho quasklalpp."**

[These 3 have experienced a terrible near-event too awful for me to describe.]

The pumkin, asparagus, and carrot stepped foreward, though the asparagus was shaken up most. The pumpkin spoke first, in his kind's strange tongue.

**"Grawkarahdohrkannatrorgi'arn ookramdachorkree'ask diiggagda-roggroskir.."**

[The three of us were exploring a certain room in the building, but we discovered something..]

The vegetables could understand all of each other's languages, and were intrigued by the words of the pumpkin.

**"Rawraggatoogragithie blarkragarkarak!"**

[There is a horrific, fiery-haired monster lurking within the Creators' home!] All the veggies gasped in shock.

**"Kreegy-nockustryda dardaxcagorphrakus'dikigar vegetables kontarooreaggogra!"**

[The beast uses razor-sharp blades to hack innocent vegetables to peices!]

**"Skoweet nree'da-gakfafkgak Aspar!"**

[And it nearly killed our friend, Aspar!] It was the carrot who said this, revealing that the veggies had names as he refered to the asparagus. A turnip named Rapa then inquired,

**"Rheerhee hatchahgi-chachti'aka Nakka-hah, Daucus?" **

[What do you think we should do, Daucus?] He asked the carrot whose name was Daucus.

**"Wakkwakk nakki-akki. Solanum?"**

[I don't know. Solanum?] The carrot asked the eggplant, who apparently was the veggies leader. Solanum thought for a minute with his eggplant brain, and quickly came up with an idea.

**"Mlarn wol orgoon ek xarnaga xca vraronda mlorarah!"**

[We will build an army to defend ourselves!] The veggies all cheered at this bold idea. However, at that moment, Phineas and Ferb and their friends returned. The veggies quickly scurried back into the yard to avoid suspicion. As the kids entered the yard, the vegetables scampered over to greet them.

"Hey, guys! Did you miss us?" Phineas said as Daucus jumped into his arms and licked him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a laser ray hit the soundwave car and blew it up(it wasn't from Doofenshmirtz, but probably came from the machine of some other evil scientist, Rodney perhaps).

"Well, that was weird." Phineas said after seeing said event unfold. "Oh well. Bye, guys. See you all tomorrow!" The kids all went home, and the stepbrothers went inside for dinner after giving the veggies some oil.

That night, while the town slept, the vegetables put their plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Next time: the veggies' new protectors arrive, but the celebration is crashed by you-know-what.<strong>


End file.
